The ellipse $x^2+4y^2=4$ and the hyperbola $x^2-m(y+2)^2 = 1$ are tangent. Compute $m.$
Answer: We try to solve the two equations $x^2+4y^2=4$ and $x^2-m(y+2)^2=1$ simultaneously. To eliminate $x,$ we can subtract the second equation from the first equation, giving \[4y^2 + m(y+2)^2 = 3,\]or \[(m+4)y^2 + (4m) y +  (4m-3) = 0.\]For the ellipse and hyperbola to be tangent, this equation must have exactly one solution for $y,$ so its discriminant must be zero: \[(4m)^2 - 4(m+4)(4m-3) = 0,\]which simplifies to \[48 - 52m = 0.\]Thus, $m = \boxed{\frac{12}{13}}.$[asy]
size(8cm);
void axes(real x0, real x1, real y0, real y1)
{
	draw((x0,0)--(x1,0),EndArrow);
    draw((0,y0)--(0,y1),EndArrow);
    label("$x$",(x1,0),E);
    label("$y$",(0,y1),N);
    for (int i=floor(x0)+1; i<x1; ++i)
    	draw((i,.1)--(i,-.1));
    for (int i=floor(y0)+1; i<y1; ++i)
    	draw((.1,i)--(-.1,i));
}
path[] yh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real x0, real x1, bool draw)
{
	real f(real x) { return k + a / b * sqrt(1 + (x-h)^2); }
    real g(real x) { return k - a / b * sqrt(1 + (x-h)^2); }
    path [] arr = {graph(f, x0, x1), graph(g, x0, x1)};
    if (draw) for (path p : arr) { draw(p, Arrows); }
    return arr;
}
void xh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real y0, real y1)
{
	path [] arr = yh(a, b, k, h, y0, y1, false);
    for (path p : arr) { draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*p, Arrows); }
}
void e(real a, real b, real h, real k)
{
	draw(shift((h,k))*scale(a,b)*unitcircle);
}
axes(-4, 4, -5, 3);
e(2,1,0,0);
xh(1,sqrt(13/12),0,-2,-4,1.5);
[/asy]